


Gone With The Sea 怒海争锋

by Morikimi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Shaytham
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢所有看到这里的姑娘，这里针对本篇作以下几点说明 :)</p><p>       1.本篇第三章中康纳说自己没有在达文波特家园地下室墙上看到谢伊画像，可参见AC3第五章第一节。</p><p>       PS：lof上的红苦艾太太有画过鳕鱼的画像哦XD</p><p>       2.“你曾救过我，再相遇后你若有难，我必不会旁观。”终章中海森这一句，对应游戏第八章海森从刑场上甩飞刀割断绳子救下康纳。</p><p>       3.原来还有一篇番外，欲知详情请搜荒原雪。</p><p>       最后，再次感谢姑娘们，感谢你们的鼓励与肯定；文笔粗陋，有不当之处还请大家海涵。</p><p>      【鞠躬】</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

谢伊才没有在闹脾气，机智如他才不会做那种蠢事儿；他也没有故意躲起来，他只是随便挑了个自己喜欢的地方待着，静静地思考人生罢了。船长室里很舒服，又黑又暖和，比甲板上风吹雨淋要强得多......什么？这里看不到那个人？看不到什么的……那绝对只是巧合而已，他选择窝在这儿跟那个男人绝对没有任何关系。

就在三天前，他刚刚找回先行者手稿，准备在纽约稍作停留，找一间酒馆，定个包厢，无忧无虑喝他一个通宵，顺便泡一把船歌中那会跳波卡舞的纽约姑娘。

自从加入了圣殿，他兜里的钱足够他包下这世界上任何一家酒馆，再说了，那儿有个叫安妮的姑娘早就对他暗送秋波，虽说跟霍普那种绝色美人不能比，但他才不管。开玩笑，像他这样在船上一待就是几个月的正常男人，需求上来了连桅杆都想去蹭蹭的好吗。

于是三个小时后他就出现在了曼哈顿下城区麦克索利的豪华包厢里，身边有姑娘有好酒，此情此景，谢伊觉得自己应该说点什么，至少也该夸夸自己航行时遇到的那些艰险才是。

然而就在他好不容易组织起自己那点可怜的词汇量，准备开口的时候，身后大门突然被一脚踢开，谢伊还没反应过来就被猛地拽住了领子，倒霉的谢伊还以为是昔日仇家找上门来立刻就拔出了佩剑，回过头才发现眼前竟是自家团长。

你英国人的礼貌呢？ 

陪酒姑娘尖叫出声，海森环视了一下四周，放开了他，面容上突然浮现一个颇有深意的微笑。

“有意思。”

谢伊脸色唰地就红了，比他拔剑的速度还快：明明是正常的寻花问柳，怎么看起来就像是捉奸在床。

“昨天刚得到情报，先行者之盒在一艘名为火神号的纵帆船上，离这里只有八百海里，赶快跟我上船，我们一定要在三个星期内追上她。”

海森说完转身就走。

“哦对了，你的房间我已经给你退了。”

 

于是从上船到现在，谢伊再也没跟那个男人说过一句话。

 

 

海森倒是不以为意，他每日正常地办公休息记日记，看书喝茶赏风景，至于那窝在船长室里赌气不出来的谢伊，鬼知道他正在过青春期还是更年期。

刺客未灭，何以家为啊。

而对于谢伊来说，早在达文波特时他就以脾气狗著称兄弟会，除了霍普以外跟所有人都打过架，打不过也要打，不知吃了多少亏。一次不知为了什么和连恩吵了起来，负气不回家一个人跑树上蹲了三天，最后还是连恩认怂道歉才带着一身树叶一头鸟毛勉强爬下来。

不过那时候的连恩......算了不提也罢。

 

“And away you Santy,

My dear Annie，

Oh you New York girls,

Can't you dance the polka? ”

...... ......

 

海面风平浪静，行船一帆风顺，水手们又唱起了船歌，声音远远地飘进船长室，可这首曾经让谢伊最向往的歌谣此时却让他无比伤感。谢伊吸了吸鼻子，心里感到一些委屈，一丝凄凉。

“Master Cormac！”

外头突然有人哐哐敲门。

真烦。

他一头蒙进被子里。

“Master Cormac！我们从海里捞上来个人！” 

又不是捞上来头鲸鱼，有什么好大惊小怪的。

谢伊翻了个身继续睡。

“那人自称是大团长的儿子！”

谢伊一下子从床上跳了起来。

 

 

今天早些时候，吃过早茶的海森照例来到甲板上放风。莫琳根号刚驶入大西洋，阳光非常好，也没有雾，让他即使不用鹰眼也清楚地看到远处一个抱着箱子飘来的人影。

他当机立断，吩咐手下救援，水手们撤下快艇，七手八脚地把那人抬进去又抬上船，放在了甲板上。海森走过去瞧了瞧，只见那是一个才不过二十出头的青年，看起来不像是本地人，他有着印第安人的相貌，棕色的皮肤和深邃的五官让海森想起了卡涅奇奥。后来青年被抬进了医务室，罗伯特船医给他探脉搏测血压量体温，最终得出一个结论：海水吃多了。

于是水手们手忙脚乱给他按压，青年总共吐出将近半升的海水，快到中午的时候才悠悠醒转。

他睁开眼睛时海森正好抬起头，然而就在俩人四目相对的瞬间，青年的眼睛突然瞪大了，蓦然大叫一声： 

“Father！”

海森敢保证，那一声里绝对没有任何惊喜的情绪在里面，因为这货下一秒就一跃而起把他扑倒在地并朝他脖子弹出了———幸好他之前多长了个心眼，早在这之前就卸掉了他身上的所有武器，包括袖剑。

眼见袖剑没了青年懵逼了一瞬，趁这空档守卫的士兵冲了上来，抱腿的抱腿拦腰的拦腰，青年一个趔趄动弹不得，然而只听他一声怒吼，浑身奋力一挣，竟将四五个狗皮膏药般的士兵甩到一边，接着又马不停蹄地朝海森扑了过去。

于是火急火燎赶来的谢伊只来得及看到这一幕： 

一个陌生的高壮男人正将自家长官死死按在墙壁上，一只手已然掐住了他的脖子。可怜圣殿骑士北美分部大团长那一米八几的个子给按在墙上双脚凌空，再迟个一秒怕是就要因公殉职了。

好在机智如谢伊，只用了不到半秒的思考时间就果断给他吹了针催眠，正扎在他脖子上。

青年的双瞳有一瞬的凝聚，他的身子晃了晃，像是还想要再挣扎一下，然而到底抵不过药力发作，最终轰然倒地，直溅起一小蓬灰尘。

“快把他捆起来，丢到地窖里去！”

落到地上的海森抚着脖子上气不接下气，惊魂未定地吩咐，水手们立刻一拥而上将晕倒的青年捆得严严实实，那架势，活像他们拉倒的是一头熊。

 

 

“Shaun，这台Animus好像中病毒了，我无法连接到Desmond，也无法看到Connor的行踪，他们似乎离开了我们的信号范围。”

“难道是记忆错乱？这种情况在Shay的身上也发生过。”

“我们现在该怎么办？”

“听天由命吧。”

 

 

对于此番变故，莫琳根号上所有亲历过那天的人员全部很有默契地三缄其口，对外只称从海里捞上来个疯子。

海森来到酒窖时看到青年正吭哧吭哧地想要挣脱绳子。

“别费力气了，我叫他们打的是十字结，平时都是用来固定锚具的，十级大风也吹不松。”

听了他的话，青年果然放弃了挣扎。海森没有立刻靠近，而是远远地在他周围转了一圈，活像一只审视猎物的狐狸，期间青年一直用凶狠的目光瞪着他。

困兽还犹斗呢。

不知过了多久海森才站住，清了清嗓子。

“你是一个刺客。”

他最终定义道。

“几几年。”

“你说什么？”

“我问，现在是几几年。”

青年朝他抬起头来。

“1760年。”

“我来的时候是1776年。”

“那时候发生了什么？”难道不应该先问问他为什么会穿越吗。

“...... ......”都告诉你了我们还玩个卵。

青年警惕地望着他，海森这才意识到自己也太不加掩饰了，于是换了个方式。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Ratohnhaketon.”

“Ratohn......什么？”

海森皱起眉头，只觉得自己的舌头都搅在了一起。

“Connor.”

“卡涅......你母亲给你起的名字？”

“不。”

青年摇了摇头。

“阿基里斯起的。”

听到这个名字海森忍不住朝舱顶翻了个老大的白眼，长叹道：

“所以你现在受教于他门下？真可惜，一个月前我真该杀掉他的。”

“你不要想从我口中套出一个字来，关于未来，我一个字都不会告诉你。”

青年用他那双金色的双眼瞪着他，一字一句斩钉截铁。

“我不会问你这些问题，问也没用，你尽可以编造谎话来搪塞我，而我却无从对证。”

“更何况我们刚刚对北美刺客发动了清剿，well，也就是你的那些前辈，我不相信二十年内你们还能咸鱼翻身。”

海森露出他那标志性的嘲讽脸，似乎对自家阵营的输赢稳操胜券。

“不过现在，你得先吃饭。”

说完他搬来一条凳子，坐在了他身边。眼前的人双手被绑在一起，只能靠他喂。

然而面对捅到嘴边的面包，康纳无动于衷，他别过脑袋不瞅他。

海森又忍不住翻了个白眼：一条船上两个人跟他赌气，夭寿啊。

于是他弹出袖剑，干脆利落地横在了青年的脖子上。

“反正饿死也是死，不如我现在就把你处决，也省得日后添乱。”

料定对方不会开口求饶，他静静地等了一会儿，然后造了个台阶。

“我再试一次，你再决定吃不吃。”

于是他收了袖剑，再次将面包送到他嘴边。

青年恶狠狠地瞪着他，与其赌气绝食，他报复般地咬了一大口。

“慢点，没人跟你抢。”

北美圣殿最高大师这时才露出笑意，趁对方不注意伸手撸了把他头上的毛，颇为愉悦。

自己才三十出头，就凭空冒出来一个二十多岁的儿子，赚啊。

 

 

对于从未来穿越到现在这种事儿，大概正常人都无法理解，但他谢伊毕竟是见识过先行者遗迹的人，早就领略过大自然的不按常理出牌，倒也不足为怪。

接着他不知哪里开了窍，终于不再跟海森赌气。毕竟对方是自己顶头上司，与他在圣殿的未来息息相关，怎么想都不划算。

于是他也就想通了，好在海森也不计前嫌，待他一如既往。

只是对于这个突然降临的儿子，圣殿大团长却始终守口如瓶只字不提，让他想要见缝插针都无从下口，好在洞察之父有眼，终于让他找到个机会。

 

 

康纳抬起头，发现往日送饭的换了个人。

谢伊一只手端着一盆燕麦粥，另一只手提着半捆火腿，腋下还夹着一条面包，刚走下楼梯就看到康纳已经坐好好在那儿等着了，看到来的是他不由面露不悦。

“我父亲呢。”

“不知道，也许在看书吧。”

谢伊随手将面包和火腿放在酒桶上，蹲下来开始喂他喝粥。

“在船上吃的如何？”

他心里还对当初一针吹晕了他这事心有戚戚焉，毕竟对方可是自家长官唯一的儿子，要是留下什么后遗症他谢伊下半辈子可就难过了。

“吃不死人。”

康纳嚼着燕麦，含含糊糊答了一句。

“话说，你母亲是谁呀。”

谢伊扮作漫不经心的样子。

“...... ......”

“不要拿那种眼光看我，八卦之心人皆有之。”

“...... ......”

“她死了。”

青年最终只是淡淡地说，低头喝粥。

“我对此深表遗憾。”

谢伊说得情真意切。

“我会杀了他。”

“谁？”

谢伊条件反射问，接着反应过来，继而目瞪口呆：现在的刺客都把要杀谁都放在嘴边吗？阿基里斯怎么带的徒？他记得当初海森射的是他的腿而不是他脑子？可怜大团长英名一世，生个儿子情商狗日的低。

“我会杀了他。”

青年再次重复道。他说这话的时候，眼中是刻骨的恨意，仿佛是一团火焰在地狱里燃烧。谢伊承认自己有那么一瞬间的确被吓着了，他愣愣地递过勺子，好在恨归恨，青年还是心安理得地张口咽了下去......

康纳的食量大得惊人，不过以他这体型来看也是不足为奇了，谢伊耐着性子帮他把面包和火腿掰成一块一块往他嘴里送，喂到最后自己都饿了。对方一点也不客气，吃完了饭，还拿脚踢了踢他。

 

“松开，我要尿尿。”

 

 

谢伊从酒窖里出来时看到了船舷旁负手等他出来的海森。

“你犯不着对他那么客气，他不是什么少爷，他是一个刺客，是我们的俘虏。”

海森冷冰冰地说，朝他转过身来。谢伊含含糊糊地应了一句，海森定定地注视了他一会儿，接着抖开了手中的航海图。

“按照我们现在的速度，想要追上火神号至少还要半个月，可是我研究了一下图纸，发现还有一个办法。”

他伸手指给他看。

“如果我们从卡加林湾穿过的话，就能省去一半的行程，不用一个星期就能追上她。”

然而听了他建议的谢伊直摇头。

“不不不，那太危险了，卡加林湾处在两道洋流带的焦点，那里不仅多礁石还经常起风暴，一直被人称作魔鬼角，即使是最有经验的老船长也不敢从那里经过。”

“你又不是没见过风浪，情况紧急，只能一搏了。”

说完，朝掌舵手吩咐了下去。

 

 

三天后，船入卡加林湾，让谢伊大感宽慰的是，驶入的第一天相安无事。

然而他的侥幸并没能持续多久，到了黄昏时海面上突然风云突变，开始只是大风，接着愈来愈剧烈。凌厉的飓风将海水卷上虚空，像是深海的巨兽搅起了万顷波涛。莫琳根号在风浪中宛如沧海一粟，船体剧烈颠簸，根本无法站稳。整个海面上大雨滂沱，雷声轰隆隆地滚过天际，像是大地擂动起可怕的战鼓，闪电凌空而下，照的整个世界亮如白昼。即使他们早有准备，也被这场突如其来的灾难弄得措手不及。

“第一队人去跟我守前桅，剩下的去系缆绳！”

谢伊冒着大雨在甲板上跑来跑去，前前后后地指挥。所有的船员都跑去加固索具，然而还是捉襟见肘，正在他焦头烂额时突然灵光一现，也顾不得跟海森商量了，提着刀就去了酒窖。

康纳看到对方带刀下来时明显警惕了一下，然而谢伊没管他，他径直跑到他跟前一刀割断了绳子。

“我们人手不够！需要你来帮忙。”

“平时吃了我们那么多粮食，总该报答一下了。”

毕竟是同患难的大事，康纳也没有迟疑，松了绑就往甲板上跑。他壮实得像头熊，又灵巧地像只猫，抱着桅杆蹭蹭蹭就爬了上去，几下就割断了绳子，宽阔的菁英红帆在一瞬间铺展而下，船体稍微稳定了些，谢伊也稍稍松了口气。

然而他这一口气还没完全出来就差点倒吸回去。不远处同样忙着张帆的团长，一道闪电突然凌空劈下将他站立的桅杆拦腰劈断，巨大的潮水在瞬间席卷而来，将他卷下了桅杆，卷进了大海。

“Master Kenway！”

谢伊叫道，想也不想就毫不犹豫地跳了下去，甚至都忘了朝莫琳根上的船员呼喊。

可等他跳进海水时却发现找不到了海森，四周狂风呼啸，茫茫海面之上巨浪翻涌，哪里还有他的身影？

“Master Kenway！”

他声嘶力竭地吼道，转头看见不远处翻腾的的海水中升起又沉下一个喘息的水泡，于是奋力朝那个方向游去。然而在这可怕的浪潮中即使他拼尽全力，却依然无济于事，每次刚游个几码就被浪潮打回原处，短短十几米的路程，却让他游了将近十分钟之久。

等他好不容易抓住自家长官时，海森早已昏了过去。海森原本是会游泳的，只是这风浪太过凶猛，常人确实无法抵御。谢伊连拖带拽把他折腾到身边，举着他让他的头露出水面，这花费了不少时间。等他终于吸了一口气，朝莫琳根号的方向大声呼救的时候，他的声音却被一阵雷声淹没了。他让海森浮在他的背上，然而就在那时一个不幸的涟漪突然刷过他的脸，让他又沉了下去。谢伊只好再次把他捞上来，再次向莫琳根号呼喊。然而此时船上正乱成一锅粥，谁也没注意到少了两个人，而他又忘了他们刚刚落帆，莫琳根号此时正全速航行，加上风暴的推波助澜，船体很快就消失得无影无踪了。

谢伊半身泡在冰凉的海水里，背上驮着自家长官，眼睁睁看着自己心爱的莫琳根号消失在天地尽头，半晌说不出话来。

 

 

他最终想到的是：他俩这下算是完蛋了。

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

谢伊驮着海森在海面上载沉载浮地荡漾，朝西边，或者稍稍偏北一点的方向漂去。

谢伊饿得厉害，又害怕被鲨鱼突然袭击，从黄昏到现在，他们已经在海水里泡了五六个小时了，倒不是说他现在还指望可以获救，获救与否，完全取决于吉斯特上床之前是否到船长室去看了一下。而此时吉斯特根本就不在船上，就算他在船上，也没有什么理由往船长室跑。他考虑着洋流的动向，考虑着在船上测量风向速度和趋势的困难，计算着莫琳根号大概已经行驶到了什么地方，要是现在折返的话还需要多久......在思考的时候，他慢慢意识到趴在他背上的海森已经很久都没有动一下了。

从自己找到他一直到现在，那个男人就一直处于昏迷状态，双手松松地搂着他的脖子，进了水的三角帽软塌塌地搭在头上。

晚些的时候，风浪渐渐平息，一块随他们一起飘来的浮木暂时作了他的歇息点。

谢伊趴在木头上随波飘荡，心里想着一个星期前自己还在纽约最豪华的酒馆包厢里，身边有酒有妹子，转眼他就泡在了冰冷的海水里，真是凄凉到家了。

...... ......

“当初都是你非要从这里穿，你看看，现在可好了吧。”

“当然啦，我可不是指责你，我只是觉得，人啊不能太固执，有时候也要听点别人的话嘛。”

“唉，说点开心的吧。”

“你知道我第一次看到你时我是什么感觉吗？”

谢伊静静地等了一会儿，然后才继续说。

“我看到你的时候，你正站在长桌的尽头，站在圣殿的大标志下，负手背对着我，上半身被掩盖在阴影里。”

“过了很久，你才转过身，那个时候，不知道是不是门罗临去时的嘱托，我当时就有一种预感，我会为这份事业，为了你，献出自己的一生。”

他叹了口气。

“可是你知道吗，你后来一直让我很失望......”

“当年我们一起出任务，我被霍普投了毒气，被关在仓库里等死的时候，我多么希望下一秒就破门而出的人是你啊。”

“还有好几次任务，我本来准备偷偷潜入的，你倒好，上来就跟人家打了起来，我们好几次都差点跑不掉啊。”

“后来又跟着你翻雪山，闯神殿，地震时你又跑得老远把我丢下来啦，那一次我差点就给埋山脚下与冰雪同眠了......”

“你看你，做人做到这份上，掉海里了我还是义无反顾救你，结果还把自己的船丢了，可知足了吧你。”

“唉，Haytham，你这个人啊......”

意识到自己说了这么多，不过都是自言自语，谢伊及时住了口。

自己什么时候变得这样啰嗦了。

谢伊讷讷。

辽阔的海面一望无际，会发光的藻类植物漂浮在水下，照得整个海面仿佛沉落亿万星辰。若有若无的海雾氤氲着遥远的月色，天空中的浮云被海风吹地飞速地变换形状，背上的海森安静地沉睡。

一次谢伊被附近突如其来的喷水震撼了，一开始只是海涌中隐约浮现出一个形状，接着一头巨大的鲸鱼出现在他们旁边。谢伊高兴地想要喊海森来看，话到嘴边才想起他还没有醒来。

那是头成年的雄鲸鱼，比八十英尺还要长，它在那儿浮了几分钟，隔着恒定的间歇喷水。他看到那些白色的水柱从它的头部喷出，在浩瀚的天宇下静静地喷涌。然后它大声吸了口气，低下头，把尾鳍翘出海面，又静静地消失了。

海面再次恢复了平静，月亮升了起来，照得整个海面波光离合，宛如梦幻。大地在旋转，海洋也随着转动，西面是黑夜的最后残余，而在东面，在顶风的方向，则是一天的开始。

劳累了一个晚上，谢伊也感到了疲惫，他趴在浮木上，被轻柔的海风吹地昏昏欲睡，意识也渐渐地模糊了。

 

 

梦境里是呼啸的大风，吹散了每一片云。

在梦中他看到自己和连恩一起摸爬滚打度过的童年，看到自己第一次同父亲出海的模样：海风灌满长帆，船歌回荡在耳畔，胜利的号角响彻云霄，遥远的大陆在天地的尽头闪耀着微光。

风云一夕间突变， 像是平地而起的飓风，突然将一切卷上虚空，大海，帆船，风帆……所有的一切在瞬间化为泡影。

父亲......父亲呢......

他茫然地伸出手向四周探去，然而什么都没有。

那一场风暴将父亲和他的一切全部夺去，带走了他的所有，他的梦。

他最终一个人落魄地回到纽约，流落街头，并且疲惫不堪。

他开始在酒馆里频繁与人打架，开始靠抢劫和偷窃过活，纽约的每一条大街小巷里都留下过他逃离追捕的痕迹，世界背叛了他，他便转而背叛世界。每次都是连恩将他从角落里拉起，为他清洗一身的灰与伤，连恩是他在那段充满了血与灰的日子里唯一的一点光亮。后来，连恩将他引荐至兄弟会，让他找到了另一个家。在达文波特，他跟着前辈们一起训练，波士顿多风雪，他却感到四季里都是阳光，照进他紧锁的心房，那么多的往事风一般地掠过，那曾是他最幸福的年华。

接着，他梦到自己开始质疑，梦到自己义无反顾的背叛，梦到那颗贯穿他胸膛的子弹和那片冰冷的海洋，梦到自己将当初对待自己视若亲人的兄弟姐妹一个个地杀害。他在梦中笑容满面，又嚎啕大哭，过去像是影子一般缠住了他，拉扯着他坠入深渊。他最终梦见的是那北极的那一场大雪，自己将剑捅进连恩的胸口，男人倒在洁白的大地上，不瞑的双目越过他的肩膀直直地望向飞雪弥漫的苍穹。

 

 

谢伊是给海森踢醒的。

他睁开眼睛，一时竟不知自己身在何处，不远处靠在树下已经醒来的海森有气无力地朝他扔了块石子儿，看样子是等他醒来等得不耐烦了。

“快去弄早饭。”

“Aye master Kenway.”

谢伊翻个白眼站起来，这人真是忘恩负义。他抖了抖身上的沙子，发现他们此时正身处一处小岛，四周是茂密的植被，阳光从头顶倾泻而下，眩目得睁不开眼睛。

谢伊踢踏着靴子在岸边徘徊，走着走着便走远了，鞋里进了沙让他很不舒服，毒辣的日光更是让他烦躁。岸上栖息着不少海鸟，他本想射下几只烤来吃，但是想到他们还不知要在这荒郊野地待多久，弹药能省一点是一点，最后还是放弃了。

他最终来到一处高大的棕榈树下，树上有鸟窝，没准就会有鸟蛋，而他又随身带着打火石，烤不了鸟肉烤点鸟蛋也是好的。

爬树对谢伊来说易如反掌，达文波特家园多树林，他那时就经常喜欢跑到树上拿野醋栗偷袭过往的兄弟会成员。他很快就爬到了顶上，几只雏鸟一看到他的脸来连忙朝他伸长了脖子，扑闪着丁点大的翅膀叽叽喳喳地朝他叫唤。

“嘿，我知道你们很饿，但我不是你妈妈。”

谢伊敲了敲雏鸟的短喙，将手探进窝里小心翼翼掏出两个还未孵化的鸟蛋，放到了身后装子弹的小皮夹里，接着就准备下树。然而他无意中朝树下一瞥，吓得差点从树上滚下来。

只见原本空荡荡的树下不知何时已围满了人，看衣着应该是当地土著，每个人都是一副如临大敌的样子，手中的弓弩齐齐对准了他。

谢伊高举双手下了树，环视了一下四周，发现情况并没有那么糟糕。

团团包围住他的清一色全是女人，估计有数十个左右。就自己眼下这全副武装的情况，应该勉强打得过。

只眼珠一转，谢伊就有了打算，于是就在一个士兵上来搜身的时候，他反手便掐住了她的脖子，剩下的士兵立刻朝他发射弓弩，他立刻抽剑格挡，几个战士扑了上来，一过招谢伊才发现对方虽是女人，力气却大得惊人，眼见就要打不过他拔腿就跑，然而还没跑出几步就被一个临空而下的套索套住脖子摔倒在地，后面的人一拥而上将他按倒，身上大小武器洗劫一空，给捆了个结结实实。

谢伊最后想到的是，这世上山不转水转，真是一报还一报啊。

 

 

他被绑了双手，拖在马后面踉踉跄跄地跟着，押解途中还看到了同样被扣押的海森，男人满身满头的灰，脸颊处还擦破了一块，看到他就跟没看见似的，估计是跟他一样反抗后被制服了的。

就在他俩快要被太阳晒晕倒的时候终于到了目的地，几个女战士呵斥着将他俩推搡进一处草棚里。谢伊爬起来，只见草棚里还坐着几个男人，看到他俩进来只是漠然地扫了两眼，又低下头干活去了。他俩接着被铐上了双脚，管事的给了他们一筐土豆和两把小刀，又呜哩哇啦说了一通，谢伊虽然一个字没听懂，但估计是命令他俩削土豆的。

他从地下捡起小刀，只见这哪里能算是小刀，充其量只能算是磨得比较锋利的石头罢了，杀条鱼都不够，更别说伤人了。

他和海森对视一眼，两个人同时沉重地叹了口气，坐下来开始削土豆。

当天下午的时候的时候，奴隶居住的草棚里来了一个高大威严的女人，身后还跟着几个女战士，干活的男人都喊她“卡纳多贡”，看样子应该是这里的首领。谢伊和海森被强迫跪着行礼，首领来到他们跟前，捏着他俩的下巴抬起他俩的脸看了看，没说什么就离开了，原本跟在她身后的一个男人却留了下来。

男人告诉他们两自己原来是一个考古学家，为了探求世界文明而遍访大陆，落难在此后因为精通当地语言，被这里的首领扣下来做了翻译。

男人还告诉他们，按照这里的规矩，一般都会将逮到的男性俘虏拉去交配，第二天再宰杀，他们没被带走，大概是首领看不上。

谢伊和海森默默地对视一眼，又都默默地别过了头，不知是喜是悲。

 

 

岛上的日子总是显得格外漫长，天天吃土豆，谢伊觉得自己都快要发芽了。他感觉待在这里的这几天，把自己这辈子的苦日子都给过尽了，挨打受骂不说，还吃不饱。他开始怀念起船上的伙食来，虽然那个厨师是海森从英国带来的，天天只会做煎鱼炸鱼仰望星空，但好歹要比这里强的多。

通过这几天听其他人谈话和观察，他大概猜测出这座小岛上居住的是一族母系社会，女人个个都是身强体壮以一打十的战士，地位极高，每日所做不过练兵喝酒；男人则要么种地要么被统一圈养在草棚里干活，只有女人有特别需要时才会被带进帐篷里。这三天来他已经看过不少男人下午时被带走，到大半夜时才筋疲力尽地回来。

也有女人来过找他俩，不过语言不通，只胡乱弄两下了事儿。海森倒还好，可怜谢伊做了大半辈子流氓，第一次被女人调戏，那个憋屈啊。

到了第三天的时候，他终于忍不住问海森。

谢伊：你觉得你儿子此时正在干嘛呢。

海森：在盘算怎么把你的船卖给刺客。

谢伊：......

 

 

到了第五天的时候，海森也终于不能忍了，这么长时间不能喝茶洗澡记日记让这个一向隐忍的男人发了飙。

“堂堂圣殿骑士北美分部大团长，却要被一群女人关押在草棚里削土豆，传出去得被刺客们嘲笑好几百年呐！”

他一摔土豆怒吼道，谢伊看到有守卫朝这边走来连忙示意他住嘴，然而海森越想越恼，继续咆哮。

“等我回到圣殿总部，一定要派人夷平这该死的小岛，所有女人全部发配澳大利亚，许配给当地的死刑犯们！”

“......啊对了，还有那该死的首领，那个叫卡纳多贡的家伙，看在她和卡涅奇奥长得有几分相像份上我......唔！”

话还没说完他头上就挨了守卫一刀柄，大概是嫌他俩话多太烦。

他俩白天削土豆，晚上就靠在一起睡，第七天早上谢伊起来干活的时候，无意中抬头一望，连忙叫醒了身边的海森。

“快看！是莫琳根号！”

只见世界的尽头， 一搜双桅帆船正乘风破浪而来，暗红色的菁英帆在海天交界处格外耀眼。那挂在桅杆顶端拉着缆绳朝这边张望的正是高大的康纳，长风漫卷着他雪白的刺客服，他坚毅的目光始终注视着前方。

海森第一次觉得有儿子真是一件美好的事情。

船在岸边抛锚，接着下来了一座小船，船靠岸后下来一个船员。

那个人谢伊认得，是他最早招募的一批船员中的一位，此时他们相去不远，谢伊很想振臂高呼示意自己方位，然而看着面前虎视眈眈的看守，最终还是按捺了下去，只得眼睁睁地看着那个船员在与岸上的守卫交谈几句后，被带进了首领居住的帐篷。

不一会儿，那个船员从帐篷里出来，就在谢伊满心以为他会将他们解救的时候，只见那家伙又坐上小船，回到了莫琳根上，不一会儿，莫琳根号就在他俩眼睁睁的注视下开走了。

海森：？？？？

谢伊：！！！！

当天中午的时候那个翻译又来了，一脸遗憾地告诉他俩，康纳的确是按照地图一座岛屿一座岛屿地搜寻他俩，然而问到这个岛的时候，为了活命他不得不在首领的授意下说了谎，告诉他这里并没有他要找的两个人。没办法，母系社会也需要劳动力啊。

 

 

小岛上的夜晚，四下一片静谧，只能听到风沙的声音。一个士兵照例巡视完区域后，便往集合的帐篷走去。

然而就在她折身欲离的时候，突然听到不远处草垛里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，于是便走过去查看。

就在她低头的时候，突然只感到身后有人勒住了她的脖子，刚想大叫就被捂住了口鼻，只挣扎了几下就失去了知觉。

谢伊把勒晕过去的守卫扔到地下，动手开始搜她身。海森也从草垛里钻了出来，谢伊找到一把钥匙，一柄长刀和一柄匕首，他用钥匙解了脚镣，把刀扔给海森，匕首揣自己兜里，两个人不声不响地朝黑暗中进发。

既然无法指望他人，那便只能自救了。

然而还未走出一百米，身后突然传来喊杀的声音。

“快跑！”

两人同时发出一声怒吼。

月光下的岛屿一望无际，风沙肆虐，他们两个在夜空下没命地奔逃，渐渐能够看到海岸的边界。

然而他们还未靠近，一颗炮弹在就两人跟前爆炸，巨大的冲击震得他们趴倒在地，两人抬起头，看到了再次出现在天地尽头的莫琳根号。

漫天的流火映红了海面的上空，仿佛天穹的星辰在纷纷坠落。

无数炮弹从莫琳根号上发射而出，呼啸着飞向对面的小岛。轰鸣声炸响在耳边，整座小岛内火焰爆裂飞溅，如同流星划落银河，像是烟火般在半空四散开来。

莫琳根上的船员乘小船来到岸上，和岛上的守卫交战在了一起。船员们武器精良，可守卫们胜在人多，一时难分胜负。

月亮升起的时候整座岛屿上已是一片混乱，大火怒吼着着烧到天边，枪炮和兵戎的声音在天宇之下来回地扩音。喷洒的血液很快就被滚烫的沙地吸收干净，狂风呼啸，带来浓厚的硝烟味道。

身后人声鼎沸，追兵越来越多，无数弓弩擦着他俩身边飞过。烟尘呛得人几乎无法呼吸，谢伊和海森一边没命狂奔一边朝莫琳根号大喊，火焰映红了他们的脸，船上的人也看到了他俩，连忙朝他们的方向放下了小船。

然而就在还剩几百米远的时候，谢伊突然只听身边的海森一声闷哼，蓦地倒了下来。

“Master Kenway！”

谢伊大惊失色，连忙止住步子，只见一支箭射进了他的大腿，力道之大，整个箭镞都没入了肌肤，生生撕裂开一道数寸长的口子。

“你快走！不要管我。”

海森把他往前一推。

“追上火神号，找到先行者之盒，再来救我！” 

“...... ......”

谢伊踌躇了，就在那一刻，仿佛有无数隐秘的记忆从心中喷涌而出，他的瞳仁中蓦然涌动起某种激烈而无法言说的心绪，万千种情感如同风暴般在眼底一掠而过，一时竟让他无法挪步。

“快滚！”

海森却不给他思考的机会，他揪住他的衣领咬牙切齿地吼道，目光蓦然一沉。

“你以为我是为了你吗，我是为了圣殿。”

“如果受伤的是你，我会毫不犹豫地丢下你。”

然而就在这愣神的瞬间两人已被后面的人追上，谢伊抬起头只看到迎头而下的刀柄，接着就两眼一黑倒了下来。

 

 

清晨的时候，双方都撤了兵。硝烟弥漫在四周，原本繁荣小岛此时一片死寂，到处是炮火轰击过后的痕迹，断壁残垣。一个高壮的青年在两个船员的陪同下踏着废墟走进了卡纳多贡的大帐。

自从莫琳根号上的船员后知后觉发现船长和团长没了后，一致推举身强体健的康纳作临时代理，这几天来他驾驶着莫琳根号访遍四处小岛，就在今天早上才来到这座岛上。

他按照惯例派船员带了礼物前往询问，回来后却答复说没有，只说当地翻译临走时朝他做了一个奇怪的手势。说完，那个船员便演示给他看。康纳虽然块头大，但绝对不是愚蠢之人，他立刻就知道了这其中含义，于是便将船停泊在不远处，准备趁夜里偷袭。

他本想将小岛一举拿下，但是想到父亲还在她们手上，真要拼个鱼死网破恐怕对他们不利，于是看攻击得差不多了，便派人发送了议和的建议。此时他站在大帐中央，身边皆是持剑操戈的女战士，不惊不忙地用流利的英语说：

“现在您的小岛已受重创，我也无意再进攻，只要您愿意将我父亲和我父亲的部下交还于我，我们立刻就会撤退，并赠与您一笔丰厚的赔偿，用于重建。”

翻译将这番话转达给了卡纳多贡，他们又交谈了几句，期间首领的目光一直在康纳的身上逡巡。

不一会儿，翻译朝他转过了身来。

“首领说，归还可以，重建费用也可以免去，但是有一个条件。”

“只要我能够做到，一定尽力满足。”

然而讲到这里，翻译面露难色，徘徊许久，才为难出声。

“......这个条件就是您得留下来，与部落里的女孩子成婚。”

“...... ......”

 

 

当晚，满身伤的谢伊与海森并肩坐在月光下的大石头上，眼睁睁地看着美丽的莫琳根号再次消失在了天地的尽头。

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

谢伊熟睡的时候突然被什么东西砸了脑袋，睁眼一看原来是把斧子。

啥玩意儿！？

他立刻就跳了起来，一个高大的身影唰地降落在他面前。

按讲谢伊看到康纳时的心情应该是比较激动的，但又总觉得似乎哪里不对？

“感谢你没有忘记我们，但你刚才要是稍微失准一下，我就身首异处了。” 

康纳没有睬他，捡起斧子就开始四处张望，“我父亲呢？”

谢伊拿脚踢了踢身边的人。

“住脚，我醒着在。”

海森不知何时已经坐了起来，此时正靠在一根柱子旁。康纳环视了一下四周，低声道：

“你们还在她们手上，我不敢再贸然进攻。”

“我已经解决掉了大半守卫，现在快跟我走。”

说完，他将一堆不知从何处搜刮来的武器扔在他们面前，正是他们之前被缴械的装备。

“可Master Kenway受了箭伤，伤在腿部，无法走路。”

“...... ......”

康纳盯着海森盯了好大一会儿，接着，这个沉默的男人没说什么地走到父亲身边，背朝着他半跪了下来。

 

 

他们三个人在夜色里前行，就像几滴水一般融入到了无边的黑暗之中。一路走来看到不少尸体，看来康纳来时果然已经解决了不少。

康纳背着海森一路弯腰潜行，时不时躲进草丛或是墙后，谢伊在前方开路，确认安全后才示意他们通过。

才走了不过百米的距离前方便起了混乱，谢伊以一敌三，然而其中有一位看到了躲在后面他们，立刻提刀朝这边冲来。事发突然，康纳正准备放下父亲抽斧迎战，然而已经来不及了。

鲜血瞬间喷了出来，溅了两人一脸。海森将袖剑从那人脖子里拔出来，把尸体推倒在地，喘息道：

“快走！”

康纳顿了顿，低声道了句。

“......谢谢你，父亲。”

待谢伊解决完那边，他们继续在黑暗中潜行。

夜晚的海岛，无数的萤火照亮了前方的路，重重叠叠的棕榈树给月光照着，朝他们舒展开一片幽静来。遥远的星光散落在夜幕，银河蜿蜒而过，穿越苍穹。

“......你一直都想要杀我的，为什么还要来救我。”

趴在康纳宽阔的肩背上，海森气若游丝地说。不知是因为失血还是疲惫，他的声音格外虚弱，仿佛下一秒就要消散在空气里。

“...... ......”

“你一旦死了，圣殿所有的后续计划都会被打乱，我之前所做的一切努力也都前功尽弃了。”

过了好久康纳才回复他，像是也觉得这个理由站不住脚，便没再吭声了。 

在很小的时候，康纳就曾幻想过父亲的样子，幻想自己与父亲的肌肤相亲的场景，但是到头来，却没想到是在这种情况下。

此时男人伏在他的背上，胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，让他能够清晰地感觉到他的心跳，那坚实而又有力的节律，带着一分无法割断的血缘与纽带感，一直震撼到了他的心底。

他突然想起来，这可能是他此生唯一一次背着父亲了。

想到这里，他不自觉地将他往自己身体里紧了紧。像是感受到他的内心，海森也搂紧了他的脖子，两个人过早遗失的亲缘，在这个阴差阳错的夜晚被稍稍弥补了。

 

 

他们来到岸边，登上小船，康纳和谢伊轮流划桨，航行了大概有一个小时后，才终于看到了隐匿在一块大礁石后面的莫琳根号。

等到他们终于实实在在踏上莫琳根后，谢伊才算真正放下心来。要不是船员都在跟前，他恨不得五体投地亲吻甲板。

康纳把海森放在床上便走了，海森暗暗松了口气，以他们父子目前的关系，客套起来大概会很尴尬。

所幸他腿上的箭伤并未伤筋动骨，在船医的理疗下，海森很快就能够正常行走，而更让他们感到惊奇的是，就在他们几乎都要放弃追逐的时候，第三天的中午，火神号再次出现在了他们的视线尽头。

谢伊放下望远镜，立刻下令满帆航行，他自己则爬上了桅杆，漫长的海风吹拂着他的圣殿袍，像是一只展翅欲飞的苍鹫。

然而就在，忽听下面有水手大声喊。

“Sir！后面又来了一座船！”

谢伊立刻拿起望远镜朝后望去：只见一艘三桅大帆船出现在海天交界的尽头，看摸样足足比莫琳根号大了近一倍。

来船是整片大西洋上闻名的灵鹫号，隶属于欧洲刺客分部。只见她几乎是以劈波斩浪的速度疾驶而来，没一会儿就逼近到了一百码的距离。

通过望远镜，他看到船上统领刺客军团的是维纶德里爵士的手下雷欧蒂斯，在他的身旁还站着一个女人，谢伊认出那是克劳狄亚，早年与他们一起住在达文波特，后来被调去了欧洲做了导师，是个跟霍普一样的狠角色。

“Sir！他们在朝我们开火！”

话音未落谢伊就感到身下所站的桅杆一阵剧烈晃动，险些把他颠下去，他一边吩咐全体迎战一边拽紧身边一条缆绳荡下来，还未来得及调转炮台就已经被对方炮火连续轰击。灵鹫号早有准备，刚一靠近便有数十名刺客登上了莫琳根号。

“他们这是故意拖延时间，好让火神号远走高飞。”

谢伊咬牙切齿，刚想拔剑迎战，却被海森拦住了。

“在这之前，我还有一件事情需要确认一下。”

甲板上已是血流满地一片混乱，海森却带着谢伊去了趟康纳居住的舱室。

狭小的舱室内海森负手站在青年面前，窗外炮火呼啸杀声震天，他却一字一句缓慢道来。

“这次交战非我们所愿，对方与我们势力悬殊，就目前的情况来看，我并不知道我们能否生还。”

“对方是刺客，我们当然不希望你协助他们攻击我们，同样的，我们也不需要你的帮助。”

“因为这对你来说，都是历史，都是过去，是你不可改变的事实。”

然而顿了顿，他又笑道。

“不过既然二十年后你依然认得我，说明我还是活到了那时候的。”

康纳沉默地点点头。

“我认识你，最初是因为我在达文波特家园的地下室里，看到了墙上你的画像。”

“所有当时北美现存的圣殿骑士都在那堵墙上。”

接着，他转头看向一边的谢伊。

 

“但是寇马克先生，我并不认识你，墙上没有你的画像。”

 

 

康纳趴在舷窗上，望着窗外火焰爆裂，缓缓陷入了沉思。

在知道自己有可能并不会出现在未来后，那个男人依然还是义无反顾地跟着父亲踏上了征程。临走时还拍着他的肩膀，笑着说：

“既然如此，如果我遭遇不测，这艘船就由你来掌控，愿你好好待她。”

而现在，他看着眼前的激烈战况，不由想起自己来之前的事情。

他穿越而来的前夕，正是邦克山战役打响的第一个年头，乔治华盛顿刚刚在第二次大陆会议上发布了独立宣言，北美对抗英国殖民统治的浩大战局刚刚拉开序幕，正是千钧一发、危急存亡的时刻，不知在他离去的这些日子里，那边又发生了多少翻天覆地的变化。

 

 

刺客与圣殿势力悬殊，对方增援源源不断，几乎大半个灵鹫号上的刺客都上了莫琳根，纵是海森与谢伊剑术超群，船员皆训练有素也难以一时脱身。

“不能再这样下去了！”

一剑挑翻一名刺客，海森朝谢伊的方向怒吼。

“那你说该怎么办！”

谢伊堪堪躲过一颗擦着脸颊飞过的子弹，也朝他吼道。

“We fight back！”

两人背靠在一起，谢伊听出了那话里的意思。

“Master Kenway，我们这次有几成把握？”

身后的男人不说话了，蓦然朝他侧头一笑。

“Shay，我们哪次出手有过把握？”

语落，仿佛心有灵犀一般，两人同时大笑出声，双剑一齐捅进一个刺客的胸膛。

还没等海森分配下任务，谢伊就纵身跳进了大海。

 

 

茫茫海面上一片血色，宛如一片火海。狂风怒吼着将浓烟吹向天边，桅杆顶上，巨大的旗帜在黯淡的天宇下猎猎翻滚。

“奇怪，刚才还看到海森身边另有一个人，现在跑哪里去了？”

望着莫琳根号上的战况，雷欧蒂斯皱紧了眉头。

他们这次出击几乎集中了北美所有刺客，正逢欧洲刺客导师克劳狄亚来大陆探查便借了她的船，他们刚驶出美洲大陆时就盯上了莫琳根号，这次不仅要拖住她，还要清剿上面的所有圣殿。

“也许是死了吧。”

克劳狄亚回道，相隔太远，她并没有看清那人究竟是谁。男人没有说话，只是命令手下将望远镜拿来。

一名刺客应声上前，将一柄望远镜递到他手上，雷欧蒂斯站在张满的风帆下，举起望远镜望去，然而就在那一刹那，他忽然觉得心里凭空一冷——一柄匕首蓦然无声无息地刺入了他的心脏！

动手的正是刚才那名刺客，兜帽遮住了他的脸，看上去普通的不能再普通。然而此刻一击得手，他扬头冷视四方，眼神亮如星辰，一道伤疤贯穿了他的整只右眼。

“Shay！”

近看之下，克劳狄亚瞬间便认出了这名早已不知下落的同胞，震惊不已：昔日北美第一刺客，此时居然出现在圣殿的阵营！

她见多了激变，此刻脱口便唤：“刺客们，杀死这个叛徒！”

话音未落，她身侧数十名名白衣刺客立时发动，朝谢伊团团包围而去。

“Master Kenway！”

然而谢伊没有管他们，他蓦然飞身跃上船舷大吼，猛得将桅杆上一条缆绳用尽全力朝莫琳根号甩去，海森刚把剑从一名刺客心脏里抽出，眼疾手快抓住了缆绳腾空一跃，在半空划过一道凌厉的弧度横跨而来，瞬间将围在谢伊身边的两个刺客踢出老远，纵身落在他身边。

此时两人同时身处灵鹫号，周围刺客齐齐朝他们杀来，然而一出手，却都是再熟悉不过的招数。可同样的招数，经验上却差异甚远，同样是达文波特出来的后辈们，又怎么会是前辈的对手？谢伊和海森会心一笑，联袂出手并肩杀出一条血路，恍然间竟似回到了当初一起翻雪山剿匪帮的时候。

克劳狄亚看着这两人闪电般在灵鹫号上纵跃起伏，飞转腾挪，配合得天衣无缝，凌厉的剑光在黯淡的苍穹下挑起漫天的血光，宛如一场盛大的送葬。眼见满船刺客皆难撄其锋芒纷纷被击倒，她连忙厉声下令火枪手攒射，然而她虽是刺客导师，却隶属欧洲分部，周围持枪的皆北美刺客，一时竟不敢听令。

海森和谢伊联手，这世间，怕是没有什么能够抵挡得住吧？

 

 

夕阳西下时分，灵鹫号已全线沦陷，船上刺客死的死逃的逃。两人合力拆了炮台，又摧毁了舵轮，这才罢休。

眼见大势已去，克劳狄亚早已弃船逃亡，谢伊还欲再追，却被海森拦了下来。

黄昏的时候他们回到了莫琳根号上，巨大的夕阳沉落在两人身后，每个人都是满身满脸的鲜血，筋疲力竭，疲惫不堪，在他们的面前是一片的狼藉，海面上浓烟弥漫，晚风仓皇而过，带来鲜血与烟尘的味道。

“这一拖延，恐怕又要多费好几天才能追上了。”

海森摇头苦笑，掏出帕巾擦拭佩剑。

“Master Kenway......”

恍惚间海森只感到谢伊扶住了他的肩膀，他转过头。

眼前是一场终其一生都没能摆脱的噩梦。

那个男人就在他的面前缓缓倒了下去，仿佛一颗失重的星辰，陨落在了无边的夜幕里。

 

“Master Cormac！Shay！”

 

 

“子弹打进了他的胸膛，好几处，都是要害。”

 

动荡的船舱里风灯摇曳，海森看着罗伯特给谢伊擦拭伤口。包扎的纱布换了一打又一打，却仍然止不住血液的流淌，和他生命的消逝。

望着躺在床上昏迷的男人，海森缓缓想起了一些事情。

他想起了康纳的话，他的儿子横行北美数十年，不知遇上了多少圣殿，却说自己不认识谢伊，也从未遇到过他。

难道谢伊的征途，真的就要终止在这里了吗？终止在这片离他故乡爱尔兰万里之外的茫茫海上？终止在自己的眼前？

心里仿佛是被巨大的痛苦扼住了喉咙，张口却说不出一个字。

此时的谢伊躺在床上，静静地阖着双眼，面容上带着一分近乎宗教般的纯洁，肃穆安定。无声无息，无知无觉。

他是那样的安详，仿佛是回到了大地的深处，回到了母亲的子宫。

海森突然没来由地感到冷，剧烈的寒意伴随着恐惧像是深海的怪兽般紧紧攥住了他的心脏，让他浑身发抖，不能自持。

上一次产生这种恐惧，还是在他失去父亲的时候。那时他还只有十岁，懵懵懂懂地被带离了故乡，被带往了一个他完全陌生的地方，身世完全不由自己，也不知道前方的路是什么样，仿佛命运的风把他吹到哪里，就是哪里了……

他又想起自己第一次见到这个男人的时候，那时他刚刚叛变，正被昔日同门追杀，亲眼看着门罗去世，手里拿着门罗的戒指站在他的面前，像个不知何去何从的少年，那悲痛而茫然的目光，却又像极了十岁时的自己。

这么多年来，他背负着叛徒的名号在整个世界奔走，为了圣殿的任务奔波，每一片大陆上都有他留下的足迹，每一片海域里都有他留下他风帆，多少生死风一般从两人身边掠过，而他从未让他有过丝毫失望。谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克，是圣殿最坚实的武器，是他手中最锋利的一柄剑，是他口边的骄傲，是他心中的光。

“......不动手术的话必死无疑，但是若要动手术的话，感染的风险极高，却有可能活下去。”

恍惚间，耳边传来船医的声音。

“那就赶紧动手术吧。”

海森像是抓住了一线生机，抬头脱口道，然而接着，他就意识到了问题的严重性。以海上行船这颠簸的情况，想要动手术是根本不可能，然而一旦靠岸，他们之前所做的所有努力就要全部白费。

 

 

黄昏的时候，海森来到了甲板上。

海风吹佛过他疲惫的面容，宽阔的的披风在他的身后飘扬而起。他望向无边的夕阳，知道海上的一天即将终结，漫长的黑夜过后，他们又将迎来新的黎明。

从他十岁起，导师雷金纳德就不断给他灌输先行者的理念，而在他成年后，为圣殿追寻有关先行者的一切都成为了他心头的重中之重。这半生来他四处奔波，遍访七大洲五大洋，拜访过繁华的城邦也曾路过荒无人烟的瀚海，享受过上宾的待遇也曾食不果腹，遭遇过疾病的侵袭和盗贼的劫掠，几次性命堪忧却又挣扎着活了过来，如今四处遗迹，只剩下了这一处，只要拿到那个盒子就能全线揭秘，眼见胜利就在前方，多年夙愿即将达成，而他又怎能忍心放弃这就要到手的一切？

父亲终生以刺客为信念，最终却为这份信念失去了生命，过早地离开了他深爱的妻子和儿女；而对他海森来说，圣殿的未来则是他的信仰，也许人生中，需要的就是这样一种信仰的指引。然而在那之上，却依然还有别的东西，比如亲情，比如爱，这些，都是他生命中难以放下的负重。

这世上，哪有什么两全的办法，既成圣殿，终究是要负了一方。

再望一眼火神号远去的风帆，圣殿北美分部大团长终是长叹一声，走下船舷，命令靠岸，准备手术。

 

 

 

 

TBC


	4. The End

莫琳根号临时驻扎的荒岛一眼望去全是嶙峋的石头，傍晚时分狂风从高坡上呼啸而过，带来萧瑟的气息。船员们登陆后搭起简易的帐篷，升起了篝火。

谢伊醒了过来，但状态非常不好。他脸色惨白，嘴唇毫无血色，整个人就像是脱了水一般。船医在给他做了必要的检查后，朝海森转过身来，面色严肃。

“Master Kenway，Master Cormac，有一件事情我必须要告诉你们。”

“我们的麻醉药在炮火中被摧毁了，也没有足够的消毒用品。”

“本次手术的风险非常大，是否要做，取决于你们。”

海森看向谢伊，病人思索了一会，沉默地一点头。

“而且我的助手也在船战中死了，我缺少一双坚定的手来帮我按住病人。”

谢伊看向海森。

“Master Kenway.”

海森来到病床旁，低下头轻声问他：

“Shay？你希望我帮你按住吗？”

病人极轻却又清晰地点了点头，看向他的眼中有了点光彩。

傍晚时分，帐篷里挂起了灯，罗伯特将手术用具在烛火下烧灼。帐外海风呼啸，室内却是一片死寂，风灯摇曳，火苗跳动，谢伊支撑着坐起来要了一瓶烈酒，猛灌了好几口，才重新躺了下来。

海森帮忙脱去了他的衬衫，裸露出他的胸膛。只见在胸口处有一块触目惊心的伤疤，海森知道那是他昔日的同门在他叛变的当晚给他留下的。

他一只手按着他的肩膀谨防他挣扎，一只手按着他的胸膛，感受到那颗心脏在他的掌心下不息跳动，滚烫炽热。

被火焰灼烧得泛红的刀刃缓缓切入肌肤，将伤口周围的腐肉割去，谢伊不吭一声，只是紧紧抓住了床板，指甲深深地抠进木头。

纵然海森见多了血腥场面，此时如此直观地观摩手术，也觉得胆寒。

锋利的刀刃在他的肌肤上游走，谢伊死死咬住嘴唇，直到将嘴唇都咬破，口腔里都是血的腥味儿。不知是不是碰到了哪一处神经，让他浑身蓦然一挺，不住地痉挛。

“不要看，Shay，不要看......”

海森不得不用上更重的力道将他按住，用一块纱布蒙住了他的眼睛。

鲜红的活血已经流尽，黑色浓稠的血液缓缓渗透了出来，眼见切口已经足够罗伯特将手术钳伸了进去，在里面翻搅探索。

男人额头上青筋暴起，喉头耸动，禁不住发出一声虚弱的呻吟，蓦然反手抓住了海森的手腕。

他抓得是那样地紧，仿佛每一条血管都像是要融合进去，每一根指骨都似乎是要和他的镶嵌在一起，用力地露出了发白的骨节。

海森以相同的力道回握住他，让那两枚相同的戒指紧紧箍在一起。男人在他的安抚下莫名安静了下来，他的胸口起伏着，接着，泪水就缓缓浸湿了纱布。

那一个瞬间，海森只觉得心中似乎有风暴席卷而过，恍然中竟似有一种冲动，纵然眼前便是地狱，也和他一起去了。

第一颗子弹被挖了出来，哐当一声被扔在铁盆里，接着是第二颗，第三颗......

帐内寂静如死，只有沉重的呼吸声响荡在四周，等船医将子弹全部取出，伤口也缝合完后时已是午夜时分。似乎是忍住疼痛就耗费了所有的精力，那只手松开了海森，慢慢垂了下来，而他整个人则陷入了最后的，深沉的昏迷。

海森静静地看着他，这个沉寂却又充满了残酷与凄惶的夜晚，也同样耗尽了他的所有的精神。他刚想抬手擦汗，却发现被谢伊掐过的手腕不知何时已经麻木了。

“Master Kenway，我已经做完了所有我能做的，至于他能不能活下来就看运气了。”

船医向他汇报，然而海森浑浑噩噩，也不知自己最终对他说了什么。他想起那个总被谢伊挂在嘴边的句子，若是谢伊还清醒在，听到此话必然是要回一句“我的运气操之在我”的。

他走出了帐篷时已是天边微明，东方既白。所有船员都集中在了一起，将这一间小小的帐篷团团包围。

“结束了。”

海森说，面容上既无深沉的悲恸，也无明显的喜悦，有的只是死水一般的平静，和深深的疲惫。他冷冷地环视一圈，目光一一扫过那些静默的，渴望的与希冀的脸，然后又缓缓地重复了一遍。

 

“结束了。”

 

 

他缓缓来到岸边，看到坐在不远处篝火旁的一大坨康纳。

海森来到他对面坐下，康纳扫了一眼他手腕上被掐出的瘀伤，没说什么地转过脸去，一心对付他篝火上煮的东西。

肉类的香气很快飘散了出来，海森这才想起来自己已经一天没吃东西了。

“......我不是一个合格的领导，我甚至都不是一个合格的父亲。”

他缓缓说。

“我不应该让你加入刺客的。”

“当初你的母亲在赶我走的时候，我不知道她已经怀上了你。”

“我应该把你放在身边，不让你加入任何组织。”

...... ......

然而时局动荡，每个人都是历史浪潮中的浮萍，又如何能够左右自身。

“我做了一个梦。”

不知过了多久，康纳才闷闷地说。

“梦里看到一个男人，他说他叫Desmond，他叫我去一个地方。”

“他说那是一处遗迹，在那里可以送我回到1776年。”

“他给我看了它的样子，那个地方我去过，就在我们村庄那里，小时候经常和小伙伴一起在那里捉迷藏。”

...... ......

海森慢慢地想起来了，那是他第一次和卡涅奇奥肌肤相亲的地方。

那是多么遥远的记忆，遥远到......让他这个不曾失忆的人都已经模糊。

他还记得自己当时发现那里没有自己所需东西时的失望，但是女人的吻弥补了一切。

然而他没把这一切告诉康纳。

他没有嘲笑康纳的天方夜谭，也没有嘲笑他竟然会相信一个梦；他见识过遗迹的神奇，所以最终也只是淡淡说：

 

“等我追上火神号，就叫谢伊送你回去。”

 

 

术后的第一个晚上是海森陪在谢伊身边的，谢伊始终很安静。整个夜晚他都坐在他的病床对面，听着男人有节律的呼吸声，莫名感到心安。

风灯不知是什么熄灭的，黎明已经苏醒，阳光渐渐照了进来。

“这一次，怕是让你再也追不上火神号了。”

床上突然传来一个有些喑哑的声音，然而海森却没有立时答话，只将手中那本图鉴翻过一页，悠然道：

“你这样看着我，看多久了？”

“你猜。”

“从我刚刚拿起这本书的时候。”

“......你怎么知道。”

此时谢伊看着他，几次话到口边都忍不住咽了回去，终于酝酿已久做足了准备，蓦地开口。

“我们被困在岛上时，当日即使受伤的是我，你也不会抛下我的对吗？”

闻声海森终于合上了书，无可奈何地摇了摇头。

 

“如果我知道你后来这么麻烦，别说岛上了，我当初就不该把你从那家酒馆里拽上船。”

“承认一句在乎有那么难么。”

 

 

第二天的时候，谢伊的脸色渐渐正常，伤口也迅速愈合，恢复速度让船医都惊讶不已。这个出身低微的男人，却有着不容小觑的生命力。

第三天的时候，他们便回到了莫琳根上；到了第五天时谢伊已经能够正常饮食，海森把他关进船长室不让他到甲板上乱跑，结果男人大叫无聊，海森没办法只好给他抱来一摞书。

“......还是让我死在手术台上吧。”

谢伊朝舱顶翻了个白眼，往床上一挺尸。

“我陪你一起看。”

海森盘腿坐在他对面，

“我要是看完一本，你能给我什么奖励？”

“嗯......”

海森认真思考了一下。

“也许回去后，也给你升个团长当当？”

“真的假的！”

谢伊一激动差点跳下床，接着扯到伤口又嗷嗷叫着躺了下去，全程海森跟看智障一样看着他，叹口气从书堆中抽出一本最薄的扔给他。 

“......你要是嫌枯燥，就先从这本看起吧。”

谢伊闷闷地拽过书，突然想到一个问题。

“Haytham.”

“嗯？”

“你有没有那种书？”

“哪种书。”

“就是那种......呃，那种男人都会看的书，带图的那种。”

“...... ......”

海森抬起头默默注视着他。

“...... ......”

“别拿那种眼神看我，我就不信你没看过。”

 

 

他们这次再也没有看到火神号的身影。

 

第七天的时候，一只红枭停在了莫琳根号的船舷上，海森认出是圣殿总部的来信，连忙将它捉住取下脚环，只见里面有一张字条。

字条上的信息使用特定的符号写的，内容非常简短，只说波士顿的土著村庄接连遭遇大火，让他暂时放弃寻找先行者之盒，立刻回去调查。

海森看完后，将字条扔进了海里。

他们经历了那么多，数次冒着生命的危险，到头来却终是一场空。

也就在那一瞬间，他突然感到一种从心底漫上来的，深深的疲惫。他抬起头望向苍穹，只觉得什么火神号，什么先行者，什么遗迹，都像这天空中的浮云一般。

他看向不远处的谢伊，男人已经痊愈，此时正站在张满的风帆下，一边掌舵一边跟着船歌的节奏打着拍子。海风吹起他短短的发辫，红色的头绳迎风飘扬。

 

 

夜已经很深了，辽阔的星光散落在夜幕，莫琳根号已经转向，在朝他们来时的方向航行。

谢伊双手掌控着舵轮，夜风吹起他的衣衫，这么长时间没有摸到莫琳根的舵轮，让他一摸到舍不得放下。此时万籁俱静，他站在浩瀚的天宇下，望着月光下的茫茫海面，忍不住唱起最爱的船歌。

 

“As I walked down through Chatham Street,

A fair maid I did meet.

She asked me to see her home,

She lived in Bleeker Street.

 

And away you Santy,

My dear Annie,

Oh you New York girls,

Can't you dance the polka? ”

...... ......

 

不久他看到了不远处的海森，男人什么也没说，只是缓缓走上舵台，来到他的旁边，与他并肩而立。

“看来，你又能回去泡你的纽约姑娘了。”

“是啊，这一次可有好多谈资可以跟她们吹了。”

海森笑出一声，不再说话，在辽阔的天宇下，他蓦然伸手抚上他扶着舵轮的手。那双手，早就因为多年的征战而失去了玉雕般美质，却相应地获得了超然的定力，冷定如铁。

他们十指相扣，月光下，黑发的男人仰起脸，认真吐露而出的话语仿佛毕生的誓言。

“......我一定会为你追上那艘船，天涯海角，为你找到你要的东西。”

说完，他倾身上前，将这一句承诺送入他的口中。

而在他们前方，在海鸥盘旋的地方，便是大陆。过了新斯科舍半岛，便是美洲，便是波士顿。

繁华似锦，繁华如梦。

虽然此次出航一无所获，然而谢伊知道，在他的心里，确有一些东西永远留在了这茫茫的海面之上，留在了这一趟旅程之中。

 

 

美洲的先行者遗迹坐落在一处洞穴里，走在路上的时候，海森忍不住抚摸石壁上细密的纹路，恍然间便仿佛是看见了卡涅奇奥。

这是多么熟悉的地方啊......昔日的预言重合了今日的星象，命运的转轮起伏重叠，冥冥之中指向了最初的轨迹。

最初在这里诞生的康纳，如今却要在这里离他而去了，去一个他还未知晓的时空。

“不去看看你的母亲吗？现在是1760年，她也许还在那里。”

然而康纳只是摇了摇头。

“不了，那边情况紧急，更何况就是去了，我也怕......”

怕自己会控制不住。

他们最终来到了洞穴深处，海森取下护身符，将它按进了凹槽。

原本平整的石壁上突然起了细微的变化，开始只是浮现出微弱的光影，接着突然迸发出无数强烈的金色光线，一丝一丝如同尖锐的麦芒。在他们的面前，突然铺开一条看不见尽头的甬道。

在这片盛大的光芒中，海森仰起脸看向自己唯一的孩子，看到自己身上的那份坚毅，和卡涅奇奥的那份勇敢倔强在他褐色的眼中重叠了，他们是如此的相像，恍然便是彼此投在时空长河里的倒影。

他们在一起的这些天，开始因为关系紧张而少有言语，后期更是状况百出让他们无暇交谈，此时即将分别，最终也只有叹息。

而未来，又有谁能说得准呢？

一切都交给时间吧。

只是不知二十年后再次重逢时又是怎样的场景，康纳还是如今模样，自己怕是已经苍老了。

“你曾救过我，再相遇后你若有难，我必不会旁观。”

“此后，不论我们对立与否，我都为你骄傲。”

然而康纳只是注视着他，这个向来少言寡语的青年第一次有了一种想要倾吐的冲动，然而话到嘴边，却只留下一句。

“......二十年后再遇到我，请您小心。”

说完，他头也不回地踏上了那条漫长的甬道，光线在他的身后逐渐聚拢，他最终消失在了这光线的尽头。只一明一暗的瞬间，却带走了二十年的光阴。

 

 

过了好久，石壁早就恢复了原样，海森才缓缓转过身来，正好碰上谢伊的目光。

谢伊凝视着海森，就在那一刻，他只觉得心里某处柔软的地方被触动了。仿佛是无数遥远而隐秘的记忆从心中喷涌而出，眼前是一幕幕两人携手穿越炮火与生死的画面，像是没有声音却壮丽的诗篇。

没再多言语，他几步走去抱住了他，低下头胡乱寻找他的唇。海森没有抵抗，他们纵情地亲吻，绝望而迫切。仓促中谢伊的头发散落了下来，他不顾一切地在海森的口中吮吸索取，面容上是渴望地几近痛苦的神情。

不知过了多久两人才分开，彼此都有些气喘。等气息稍匀，谢伊脱下外套垫在海森身后，让他躺了下来。 

天地间什么都不再剩下，只剩下彼此的气息纠缠在一起，每一寸的肌肤在接触的瞬间都升腾起能燃烧一切的温度。

空气里沉浮着湿热的水汽，汗水蒸发出来一颗颗凝结在皮肤上，世界潮湿一片。海森抚上他的胸膛，只见那次手术留下的伤口，现在只剩下一道浅浅的伤疤。他在恍惚中仰望着山洞顶部繁复的图纹，蓦然发出一声来自胸臆的叹息，相濡以沫，大概就是这个意思吧。

谢伊将面颊贴在男人的颈项上，微微喘息，每一次深入都像是要把自己的一切都交付于他，每一次冲撞都仿佛要把自己的余生奉献给他。两个人忘记了沉浮与荣辱，忘记了生死与故土，在异乡的大地上肆意地撕裂着灵魂。

既然已经没有其他救赎，那么就在黑暗中尽情地拥抱彼此吧

 

 

“等我找到了盒子，再来找你。”

 

海鸥盘旋在桅杆顶部，海风吹起旅人们的长袍，仿佛纷纷扬扬的旗帜。分别的时候谢伊站在船舷上，朝岸边的人大喊。莫琳根号缓缓起航，巨大的菁英红帆长滑而下，从此又是一段遥遥无期的旅程。

此番别后，他们一个将留在波士顿，一个却要奔赴法兰西，从此长路迢迢，沧海泱泱，惟君与我，天各一方。

“好。”

负手站在阶梯下，海森只朝他一点头，说。

莫琳根缓缓起航，谢伊像是突然想起了一般什么急切地想要说出口，然而就在那一个瞬间，他突然就看开了。

他感到自己仿佛是回到了第一次随父亲出海时的场景：海风灌满长帆，船歌回荡在耳畔，胜利的号角响彻云霄。埋藏在血脉里的精魂正在大海的深处召唤他去探索，去征服。

自他从那座曾被自己视作家园的地方狼狈逃出，已过去了整整四年。在这四年里，过去杀害同袍的阴影从未从他的身边褪去，这些噩梦将注定纠缠他的一生，然而他无怨无悔。他已然将圣殿的未来当作了自己的信仰，也许人生中，需要的就是这样一种信仰的指引。然而在那之上，却依然还有别的东西，比如亲情，比如爱，这些，都是他生命中难以放下的负重。

这世上，哪有什么两全的办法，既成圣殿，终究是要负了一方。

然而这世间，但凡还有一个人还记挂着我，便是值得；纵然万里漂泊，怒海争锋，冥冥之间却依然皈依在你的心中。

 

 

 

完

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢所有看到这里的姑娘，这里针对本篇作以下几点说明 :)
> 
> 1.本篇第三章中康纳说自己没有在达文波特家园地下室墙上看到谢伊画像，可参见AC3第五章第一节。
> 
> PS：lof上的红苦艾太太有画过鳕鱼的画像哦XD
> 
> 2.“你曾救过我，再相遇后你若有难，我必不会旁观。”终章中海森这一句，对应游戏第八章海森从刑场上甩飞刀割断绳子救下康纳。
> 
> 3.原来还有一篇番外，欲知详情请搜荒原雪。
> 
> 最后，再次感谢姑娘们，感谢你们的鼓励与肯定；文笔粗陋，有不当之处还请大家海涵。
> 
> 【鞠躬】


End file.
